


Предчувствия

by Varda_Elentari



Series: #headshot (Miller/\Sarif) [3]
Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Established Relationship, Game Spoilers, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Если у Дэвида Шарифа спросить, верит ли он в предчувствия, он ответит, что...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Тайм-лайн "Deus Ex: Mankind Divided". Возможны спойлеры. Использовано официальное название квеста из DE:MD «He's [Not] Dead, Jim»

Если у Дэвида Шарифа спросить, верит ли он в предчувствия, он ответит, что да. Без удивлённого «Ну, конечно», но и без оговорок: «Смотря, какие».  
Дэвид Шариф, может, и не верит, но всегда их учитывает, когда они приходят. Не они определяют судьбу, но облегчают её перекаты. Иначе бы Дэвид Шариф не был бы в десятке самых влиятельных людей мира – несколько лет. Иначе не выжил в большой игре, не умея угадывать, предсказывать, действовать не только по факту, но и на предчувствиях.  
Интуиция у него была бешеная. Чёртов хитрый лис, – говорили, – засранец, который умеет предугадывать вслепую, брать счастливые из колоды карты.   
«Не играете в казино?» – спросили как-то у него в шутку. – «Я не трачу удачу», – смеялся он. Укрепляя мнение о себе – заговорен, знает секрет, с талисманом в кармане.  
Хотя просто был не азартным.   
Предчувствия – судьбу не определяют, не делают её повороты конечной станцией. Но приходят и трогают губы солёным вкусом, или инеем, или горячим пеплом. Никаких видений, лишь тянет правую или левую ногу, да на языке осадок видений, которые являются другим. Дэвиду Шарифу достаются только их остатки. Или останки. Или ещё нерождённые души.   
Он смотрит зорко, не смывает послевкусие ментоловым зубным ополаскивателем, никогда не гоняет прочь, отмахнувшись рукой – правой или левой.  
Иначе бы давно сожрал «Тай Юн» – когда только начали подбивать клинья ещё в двадцатом. Иначе бы взял к себе бешеного русского гения без тормозов, иначе бы упустил Меган и её перспективное рвение.   
– Практика, бизнес, хватка, – можно было сказать на всё это. – Хорошее чутьё на людей и неприятности.   
Хотя никто не знал тогда – что Орлов и «Титан» вернутся снова. Вместе с мальчиком. Или что рвение и задорный пыл Меган – обернётся внезапной, неожиданной удачей.  
И что «Тай Юн» вцепится прямо наживо в тело, выдирая печень, но подавится.  
Предчувствия не обманывали – но не обнадёживали, не меняли будущее, не превращали тяжесть в лёгкость, не давали преимущества ясновидца или бога.   
Напряжение, бессонница, тревога. Усталость, на губах вкус сажи или льда, тающего в стылую воду, стекающую по подбородку. Или пшеничного зерна или металла, который лизнёшь на морозе, и приклеишься намертво, отодрать можно только с кровью.  
Если у Дэвида Шарифа спросить, верит ли он в предчувствия, он, скорее всего, расскажет про жилку дельца, хорошую чуйку, интуицию как дар природы или эволюции. Он не скрывает секреты своего успеха: упорство, работоспособность, оголтелый трудоголизм, непоколебимая вера. В свои силы, в возможность изменить будущее человечества, дать ему – крылья.   
«Вы, наверное, хороши в покере?» – спросили как-то у него с любопытством. – «Я умею блефовать», – ответил он с обаятельной улыбкой.  
Предчувствия приходят – и не делают жизнь легче.  
Предчувствия портят вкус кофе – и остаются.  
Мистика не в них – а в том, что они не срабатывают на самом важном, главном, больном.  
На тех, кого Шариф любит, кто ему дорог.  
Хью Дэрроу, Адам Дженсен, Джим Миллер.   
Ни распознать, ни предупредить, ни уберечь.   
Предательство, разрыв, опасность.   
Такая слепая беспомощность.   
Ты думаешь, что мальчик поймёт, и поступаешь неправильно.   
«Вы меня использовали!»  
Ты думаешь, что по Панхее ударят извне – а удар приходит изнутри.  
«Прости меня, Дэвид».  
Ты думаешь, что всё миновало, всё пережил, два года тишины – и вдруг губ касается невесомый лёгкий вкус. Такой знакомый, такой пугающий.  
И рот наполняет горькой слюной. От беспомощности и страха.   
Джим Миллер.  
Он [не] мёртв, Дэвид. Он [не] станет следующим.   
Или – [да]  
Откуда ждать удар, когда он обрушится?  
На губах – лёгкое касание, перетёртая пыльца с крыльев бабочек. Он никогда, конечно, их не пробовал, боже, но уверен – они будут на языке именно так. Перламутровой пудрой, превращающей опущенные уголки рта в улыбку мима.  
Это такая игра – они приходят, и ты их используешь.  
Это такая беда – смотришь на того, кого любишь, кто важен – и опускаешь веки над пустыми глазницами.   
Слепой взгляд в темноте – и только предчувствия. Такие воздушные, скользящие и такие острые.  
Только мириться с правилами. Только ждать, когда опустится меч, разрубая.   
Непереносимый, нарастающий страх внутри – его лезвием.   
«Вас бы послушались карты Таро», – очередная шутка на очередную интуицию. Когда везунчик, когда выбрался из мрака, уцелел, остался жив после западни – чтобы попасть в новую.   
Где ударит, кто ударит, когда?  
Не избежать того, что случится, пусть даже знаешь безошибочно. Предчувствуешь.   
Джим – беда.   
Джим – опасность.  
Он [не] мёртв, знаешь ли. Всё, что можешь ощущать. 

Не трогай, не ходи, будь осторожен.  
Не дай себя загнать в угол, дерись, огрызайся.   
Ты же не умрёшь ни у кого на руках?  
Ты же [не]?

Когда, что, как? Произойдёт, случится, обернётся?  
Предчувствия не меняют будущее. Но и не определяют его. Просто есть поворотные узлы, точки. Просто где-то споткнёшься ты – и окажется убит тот, кто был твоим Дедалом, и тот, кто стал твоим Икаром.   
И не сможешь спасти того, кто часть твоего сердца. В мире после Панхеи, в мире пепла. 

Страх – мечом, гильотиной, такой острый, такой слепой и беспомощный.   
«Вы ставите на «красное» или «чёрное» свои фишки?»  
«На ноль, потому что не играю».

Привкус металла, крови, губ на губах, беспомощности.   
Что сказать? Как сказать? Куда бросаться?  
«Будь осторожен, директор».

И ждать, когда предчувствия – [не] сбудутся.


End file.
